Louise Acorn
by BlackDemon Writer
Summary: Louise after her Magic Affinity Evaluation she is viewed as a failure by everyone around her, but Henretia is the only one who cared for her though out this, to prove herself not a failure she preformed the Familiar Summoning ritual at a young age. Thanks to this she now has a new life, new goals, and a new family to protect and this time she has the power to do it( Rewriten)


I'm going through all my stories and rewriting them before posting any new ones but some will still be pretty but the same just with better descriptions and better grammar although I'm not the best

* * *

Louise Acorn

Prologue: A new Life

* * *

My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valierre I'm the third child of the Vallière noble family right now I'm together with my best friend and only friend Henrietta who is also the princess of the country my family and I reside in Tristain.

Henrietta and I are currently in my family's estate. Here hundreds of servants that serve the Vallière family would attend to me and those of the Vallière family with a single word, However despite all the servants in my family estate the noble rank I am quite lonely due to Henrietta's position as the crown princess of our Kingdom she can't be here that often Her being here today is already rare as it is, the only other people that would ease my loneliness are my Cattleya-neechans and my mother but they have been away from the household as of late and my mother takes my big sister Cattleya-neechans out of the estate.

My father isn't even in on the list of people that ease my loneliness, he's usually leaves the Estate to attend a meeting regarding the affairs of the our families land and it inhabitants conditions or has some business in the capital discussing military or economic affairs, his trips are often overlapped over the periods of that my while my mother is with Cattleya-neechan outside of the estate searching place to place in order to find a doctor, or healer to heal Cattleya-neechans growing illness.

My oldest sister Eleonore-oneesama isn't in the estate or on the family's land she is currently studying magic at the Tristain Academy of Magic and is a top student in the school in both academics and magic she is someone who is destined to be great in the future.

I may have only lived for 4 years but I've experienced enough in these 4 years to know that rather than being one filled with luxury and happy moments that most would think a noble child such as myself would experience, but that's not true rather the majority of it was filled with nothing but tragedy and I felt like the world was against me all of these feelings are because during my 4th year of life is the time where a noble child will gets ones magic affinity tested to find out what ones affinity is and what type of magic they are most talented in.

Its starts with using a glass orb made with multiple types of magic in order to make it highly sensitive to magic energy and will glow depending on the how powerful one talent and the intensity of the light will show how strong one's talent is. Red for fire, blue for water, brown for earth, green for wind. The second step was to place one's hand on the orb and then feel inside yourself. The final step was simple just push what you feel inside yourself into the orb it's simple any noble child can do it and will get something no matter how dim the light is, but when I took the test what I got back was nothing not even a glimmer of light just nothingness, we had tried again on a later date to see if I would get better results but it still came back the same, my parents had started to grow worried at the results that were coming out of the test, it become even worse when I was told to preform a spell that anyone can do when they learn of their magic affinity I was told to preform it to see what type of affinity I had. While some would get a small finger size ball of water, or a piece of stone a small torch of flames, or even a small swirl of wind on the tip of their wands All I ever got was one thing an explosion that resulted in my wands destruction I practiced again and this time with a stronger wand the results was the same as last time this is the first time such a thing has happened in the entire history of Halkeginia and the examiners quickly labeled me as a failure.

Since that day my parents started paying very little attention to me especially my father who would barely even glance at me and would try to avoid me as much as possible.

I could barely even turn to my sisters for comfort because Cattleya was with mom out of the estate most of the time I couldn't see her all that often, I know that they are searching for someone or something to cure Cattleya but my mother would try to avoid me I can only guess it's because she is also disappointed in me along with my sister Eleanora who's at the Academy.

It started with my family but then it became even worst later because thanks to someone leaking this information out rumors and talk of my zero Magic ability quickly spread to the town even the neighboring countries so now whenever I go out with the servants I could hear the talk of the common people while some are laughing at me in quite tones other nobles look at me with distain and disgust I may be young but I probably guest what's on their minds very easily.

With all that's has happened I thought my days couldn't get worst and I couldn't feel anymore down , but during a meeting that was being held in our estate with my father along with our long time rivals the Zerbst family of Germania to meet over an recently discovered gold mine found on the border of the Zerbst and Vallière family's land and how they would settle the joint ownership of the mine, during this time the head of the Zerbst family had brought with him his young daughter Kirche and meeting her was the worse experience in my life second to the discovery of my zero Magic affinity.

Kirche had heard the rumors of my zero Magic affinity but when she found out it was true she gloated about her talent and how she had been told that she was a one in a hundred talent in fire magic to make it worst she went and even came up with a nickname for me one that would spread and be the bad punchline of joke she called me zero.

I hated that day just as much as when I found out about my magic abilities, not being able to be with Cattleya became of her illness, having father who avoids you, a mother who's never around, and being the laughing stock and source if distain in the kingdom, but this and everything else horrible seemed to fly away when I was with Henrietta despite learning of my zero Magic affinity she still cared for me and even commissioned to have a pair of pendants with both our Portraits in them to show our friendship one not bound by being able to do magical things like my parents and sisters or social status but true friendship everything was fine with what little happiness was in my life, but as I of thought about the future I realized that Henrietta would someday become queen and when she does she will have no time for me anymore especially if I was to stays the way I am now all I wanted was to be accepted not just by Henrietta but by others as well, so in order to make that happen and no longer have to be alone would finally have a place I did that would forever change my life.

* * *

Vallière Treasury

* * *

I snuck into the family treasury along with Henrietta and prepared to do something that I knew would show everyone that am not a zero something We're not supposed to do till we're in school and is our coming of age ceremony for all nobles the familiar summoning ritual.

I had found my father's secret room hidden underneath his study by pure accident and while exploring it I found the text for the Summoning ritual and made my decision then and there.

So as Henrietta and myself start to prepare the Familiar Summoning ritual Henrietta looks to me with a face full of worry's

"Louise, I don't think this is good idea we're supposed to only go about summoning a familiar when we come of age it's a sacred ritual after all we could be punished for it". As I am finishing up the preparation I look to Henrietta looking directly at a face filled with one emotion worry so I steeled myself to respond to her" I Don't have a choice Henrietta if I Don't do something to prove I have some affinity in Magic I'll be left alone and abandoned by everyone even those in my family by mother, by father, by Eleonore-oneesama, even by Cattleya-oneesama so too prevent that I have to do this or their will be no one left." As I finished speaking Henrietta looked at me looking extremely worried and saddened. " I even see disappointment in their eyes now Henrietta when Eleonore-oneesama visits on break from school she looks at me with distain like she regrets having a sister like me, when you grow up you'll be Queen you will have to leave me as well in order to do your duties as queen I don't want to be alone anymore", Louise looks down to the floor in her face now fully showing the sadness in her heart all this sadness stemming from one thought the thought of being abandoned. Henrietta looks at her best friend directly at her face see all the worry and sadness that accompanied her words.

Within Henrietta her thoughts of what they were doing now and the reason why they were doing it was viewed only one way in her mind. "if Louise feels that this is the only way to, that things are going to be like that and this is how to prove herself I'll help I'd do anything I can to prove that she isn't failure and reassure her of herself and if preforming this ritual makes her feel Better and gives her the chance to prove herself I'll do it for you Louise no matter what punishment lay ahead".

As they finish getting ready for the ritual Louise brings out a piece of paper and reads from said piece of paper the chant, she made on filled with all her hopes and all of her pleas.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, follow my fate along the tides of destiny appear where you rightfully belong, I Summon you appear in your chosen place! "and after Louise finished the chant a massive white light appears from the Summoning circle and blinds them the light spreads out thought out the estate shining brightly alerting every one of the unusual energies.

* * *

Outside the Estate building

* * *

Karin who is currently walking side by side with the daughter Cattleya after another unsuccessful search for a doctor to cure Cattleya of her illness and information on a certain someone's unique condition, when all of the sudden they were blinded by a strange light coming from the estate she Karin tried to look pass the light and saw just before the light blinded her that it was coming from the Family treasury.

"Cattleya go back to your room and rest I have to look into what that light is", Karin then starts to quickly proceed to the locations from where the light originated from. While inside the treasury The light has started to die out and had finally disappeared after no longer being blinded by the light Henrietta who was still in the family treasury for some reason starts to look around the treasury and sees that everything is okay only one thing isn't right and as she realizes what that something is The door to the treasury slams open and Karin walks in and sees little Princess Henrietta.

"Princess are you alright I saw a strange ray of light comings from here", when Karin looks at Henrietta again, she sees that she is frantically looking around the treasury and sees a small tear drop forms on her eyelids.

"Miss Vallière Louise I can't find Louise she's vanished!"

* * *

Within a Void

* * *

After That light appeared in the Treasury I felt myself get dragged into the light I then all a sudden found myself within this strange place it was filled with a strange energy or something I never felt before flowing in every Connor of this strange place it was unusual but that the same time it had a strange sense of beauty to it I continued to stare at this place in a daze but after a second more of being in this daze I felt something start to come into my body and filling it with what I guess could only be this strange energy it continued to fill itself into my body far pass my limit as pain started erupting from my body after a second I then screamed in pain as I felt something strange happening to my body unimaginable pain rushed me as my body was spamming in pain as a change that I couldn't see at that moment in time due to the pain a little later I saw the ray of light again and vanished from that void.

* * *

Unknown Castle

* * *

The light then appeared once again near a stone wall of sorts immediately disappearing but not before dropping something pink and white off.

Louise wakes up after having fallen unconscious due to the pain when she starts to sit up her back hits a wall stationed directly behind her while in front of her was some bushes with flowers growing out of them she then looks around her surroundings to check her location but as she is doing this she realizes that she was no longer in that strange place but someplace else entirely and in this place there was flower and stone carvings and statues all over the place it was beautiful and a sight to behold after a bit of time passed she realizes something is wrong and that is that she felt nothing on her body she looks down at herself and realizes that she wasn't wearing any clothes but she wasn't naked some sort of pink hair or something else like fur was covering herself all over to her hands to her feet with a streak of white on her arms and legs something else she noticed felt off she felt something on the top of her head and on her back while on her behind above her rear end was a small tail that twitched she noticed that the only thing that was with her was her pendant with the picture of her and Henrietta.

After looking away from the pendant to look around she noticed that in front of her beyond the flowers and bushes she saw a fountain near what looked to be the center she got up extremely unbalanced and walked towards it as she was walking she saw that the fountain had a statue with a Acorn siting right on top when Louise looks into the water and her reflection she saw that she had animal like ears but the biggest surprise from her reflection was that instead of the usual pink haired 4 year human girl she usually saw when looking at her reflection was instantly replaced with a pink furred anthropomorphic hedgehog with white highlights all over her fur the only thing that was remotely the same as her previous self was her pink eyes, but everything else even her nose which was now a little black nose was different, she was surprised even startled by her body's sudden dramatic change, she then looked once more at her pendant and she realizes that Henrietta wasn't with her and that she was a strange place she never seen before all alone this frightened her much more rather than her being within a new body.

As she thinks about Henrietta tears then flowed out of her eyes and this 4 year old hedgehog girl started crying out loud the tears flowing like a river for a long period of time while clutching her pendant which was the only thing on her tightly in her pink hand and finally crying herself to sleep still crying in her sleep while sleeping someone approaches her small sleeping form.

* * *

A little before

* * *

Walking though the castle courtyard was a man he had blue eyes as well as two tones of brown fur covering his body, auburn hair and eyebrows as well as a short and smooth mustache and near his tailbone was a large and rounded, bushy tail. his outfit was a blue-colored uniform trimmed with red at the collar, sleeves, and bottom, with a red belt with an acorn-shaped buckle and gold epaulets. He also wore a pair of white gloves, and blue boots with buckles on the feet and red cuffs on top. This was King Nigel Acorn and walking beside him was a woman with a similar color fur she Her attire consists of an orange dress that was accented in gold jewelry with a golden headpiece or tiara in her auburn hair this woman is the Queen Alicia Acorn his wife while walking in her hand was the hand of a small girl with similar features from both of them wearing blue overalls with a gold tiara sticking out of her braided auburn hair which was bound by a gold hair band this was Princess Sally.

King Nigel Acorn along with his family was walking around the royal courtyard for a midnight stroll as they are walking they were about to pass the fountain in the center of the court yard King Nigel Acorn was so lost in this feeling of happiness that was till he heard the sound of crying he then stopped abruptly and listened for the sound it sounded weak but he heard it from behind the fountains he followed the sound to a huddled up figure sitting down behind the fountain the figure was clearly a young pink hedgehog girl with white highlights and he could tell she as been crying for a while because of the streaks of dried tears near her eye he was shocked to say the least at the fact he found such a young child alone and in the royal courtyard.

"This child where did she come from how did she get into the royal courtyard" no what is she doing here alone," looking closely at the hedgehog girl King Nigel shock his head getting rid of these thoughts," no I shouldn't care about such things right now this child is crying and in obviously in pain making sure that she can get some comfort and is not injured in anyway comes first".

King Nigel then approach's Louise and leans down to cradle her in his arms and turn towards his wife and queen Alicia who also seems to have a face of shock and surprise on it.

"Alicia can you please ask Rosy to prepare a bedroom for this young girl".

She quickly gets over her shock and listens to her husband's request.

"Yes, Nigel I will ask Rosy to do that immediately I'll first take Sally and put her to bed first come along Sally come on dear". Alicia then lead Sally back who is looking at the little girl in her father's arms back into the castle but not before taking a quick glance at the crying little girl again herself as she was doing this Nigel started walking to the castle himself with Louise in his arms when Louise drops something from her hands and onto the ground Nigel quickly notices this and stops walking to lean down and pick up the Pendant.

"What's this?", He picks it up and while he is picking up the pendant, he accidentally opens it and see the picture of Louise and Henrietta inside.

"This girl looks like the same race as Julian but", he looks at Louise who is in his arms," why does she have this pendant in the first place?", he stares at Louise for a moment and thinks to himself, "maybe they have something to do with this girl". Nigel then precedes to walk back to the castle with Louise in his arms.

* * *

Sally's Room

* * *

Alicia Acorn was sitting near A sleeping Sally Acorn after having gotten her to go to bed.

"Good Night sweet heart". Alicia then kisses Sally's on the forehead then gets up from the bed and precedes to exit the room and walk through the halls and starts walking towards Nigel to only to hear the sound of crying from the little two toned colored hedgehog girl again and walks up to sees Nigel just outside of the guest room with a sad expression on his face.

"Nigel how is that child hurt I can hear her crying in her sleep is she alright?".

Nigel frown as he looks toward the room Louise is currently residing in.

"Yes she is she doesn't have any wounds or injury's but what it is that is causing her to cry I still don't know I can only guess she must have experienced that wound be causing her to cry out like this but," Nigel then buts his hand up to his disappointed face.

"I can only wait and see what happens when she wakes up", Nigel then looks away from the room and towards the direction of their bed Chambers," this is all I can do for her at this moment in time".

Nigel then left to return to their own bedroom, but instead of following Alicia instead stares at the door to the bedroom Louise was resting listening to the sad sounds she turns towards Nigel looking like she made a decision.

"Nigel, I think I'll stay here tonight I'm worried for this child if she was to wake up in a unknown place all alone I can only imagine the fear she would experience and maybe me being their can help calm her down when than that happens if possible.

Nigel turned towards Alicia and then smiles and nods his head in understanding and then he walks towards Alicia and hands her something.

"I think This belongs to that child make sure to give it to her when she awakens".

Alicia looks at what Nigel put in her hand and sees a pendent she looks at what's inside and then sees the Portrait of Louise and Henrietta king Nigel then turned around and continued to walk towards their bed Chambers, while Alicia closes the pendent and enters Louise's room and precedes to sit down on the bed that she was laying on looking at Louise's quivering self a multitude of emotions flowed though her upon seeing Louise's quivering form she lays down next to her and wraps her arm around her quivering self.

"it's okay little one everything will be aright just sleep and hopefully whatever your dreaming of becomes better a dream that helps ease whatever you are going though".

Alicia then moves her hand to the top of Louise's head and starts to rub her head softly stroking her hair while doing this falling into a deep sleep herself subconsciously stroking her hair, after a while of doing this Louise finally stops crying and relaxes into Alicia loving embrace when Louise then says something in her sleep that was left unheard.

"Mother".

Then the rest of the night was silent.

* * *

The next Day

* * *

The light from the morning sun creaks though the blinds of the guest room and into the eyes of the sleeping Louise making her ears twitch as the now awakened Alicia was awake and petting her head softly waking up the sleeping Louise.

"What's this feeling it so nice and warm," images of a year ago before everything that happened on her magic affinity test came to her as she remembers when her mother would hold younger version of herself till she fell asleep, "this reminds me of how being with mother when I still slept with her it's been so long it's such a pleasant feeling".

Louise then opens her eye slightly blinded by the sun making her vision blurry and she looks at the person well she thinks it's the person sitting right next to her petting her and giving off a motherly Aura that was calming.

"Your awake now little one good how are you feeling".

Louise vision clears up and she looks at her clearly now and stared at the brown furred woman with a confused look.

"Where am I who are you?".

"You are currently in the home of the royal House of Acorn, Castle Acorn located in the capital of the Acorn Archipelago, Mobotropolis and I'm the queen, Alicia Acorn".

It took a sec for the young mind of Louise to think about the new information but the basic facts were in her mind but as well as a few questions.

"The House of Acorn? Mobotropolis, Acorn Archipelago I've never heard any of those before.

"Then what is it that you know like do you remember how you got yourself into the royal courtyard or what did you experience that left you crying in your sleep.?"

Louise thinks back to what she was talking about she wasn't sure about the part about crying in her sleep but a courtyard the only courtyard she can think of was the place she got taken to by the strange light… then she remembered how she got taken to a strange place with Henrietta nowhere to be seen and then.

Louise quickly looks at her body to see that the pink fur with white highlights from last night was still there so that means that everything that happen wasn't a dream she then starts to tear up when just before she started crying, she was then hugged by Alicia.

"If it's painfully to remember then right now you don't need all you need to do is relax right now".

Louise then sniffs and stops herself from crying but still had some tears on her face.

"for now, just let me know what your name is I have to know about it what to call you if we're going to talk now do, we"?

She nods and then sniffs again.

"I'm Louise nice lady, Louise Vallière".

Alicia then put in Louise's hand the pendant that she had dropped while she was unconscious, Louise looks at it and grips it to her chest holding onto it like it was a life preserver and then clicks it open and looks at the portrait inside of it and then starts to leak a few tears that then drop onto it.

"It's carved into the back of this pendant LXH I'm guessing the L is your Initial".

Louise nods her head to Alicia in response to her question and closes the pendant.

"Okay then Louise how about we clean you up and get you something to eat you must be hungry".

Louise's stomach then growls making her blush a bit they then get up from the bed and start to walk though they halls while Louise was staring at how beautiful everything was a brown blur jumped out of nowhere and started hugging Alicia leg.

"Good morning Mom".

"Good morning to you as well Sally".

The brown blur now reveled to be the daughter of Alicia the Queen which would in turn make this girl the princess as Louise is looking at Sally she then turns to Louise and looks at her which in turn makes Louise by Instinct hide behind Alicia's Leg.

"Hey I saw you being carried by Father last night what's your name?".

Louise shyly grips on to Alicia's dress and look towards Sally.

"It's Louise".

Sally smiles and then walks towards Louise and grabs her hand.

"So, your name is Louise that's such a pretty name".

Louise blushes at the complement and a smiles creeps onto her face seeing sight Alicia smiles herself.

"Honey I'm about to take Louise to the bath to clean up before getting a meal would you like to join us.?"

"I'd would really like that Momma".

"Louise how would you feel about Sally joining us".

Louise continued to look at Sally and for a Moments felt a bit of nostalgia and before she knew it, she nodded her head in agreement and they then continue to the bath chamber.

* * *

Royal Bath Chamber

* * *

We enter the Royal Bath Chamber over the bathtub A curtain was hanging over the giant round tub and right on the edge of the tub was a stain glass plating with the image of an Acorn, while across the table was a beautiful brown furnished cabinet.

Louise was currently sitting in the tub of said bath chamber having her hair washed by Alicia while Sally was playing around the tub.

"This feels nice excuse me what this stuff your putting in my hair it smells nice is it some kind of soap".

"do you not know what shampoo is Louise? ".

Louise then widened her eyes in surprise when she told her what was in her hair.

"Shampoo isn't that stuff really expensive and rare why are you using something so valuable for me".

Alicia then arced her eyebrow.

" I'm sure that some brands are Expensive and rare but this is just regular store brand I don't thinks it's that hard to get a lot of people buy this brand".

"Really it's not valuable?".

"yes, I mean it".

Sally then stops playing and swims over to Louise.

"Your funny Louise".

Louise then puffs her cheeks out.

They finish up in the tub and then started to get dressed Alicia brought out a White one-piece dress with blue frills at the ends as well a pair of white gloves with blue ends and white shoes with blue bottoms and yellow tops.

Louise was surprised from the beautiful clothes and Alicia starts helping Louise get into said clothes on the dress reached down towards Louise's ankles and had sleeves that reached down towards her shoulders while the rest reached her wrists and the shoes her ankles, Alicia then puts Louise's pendant on over the dress on her neck they looked in the mirror and Louise loved how she looked it was so pretty and nice clothing that fit perfectly with her new appearance and her pendant they then all walked out of the bathing room and to the hallways where they headed toward the dining hall.

They enter the dining room and see that the giant table sitting in the chairs was Nigel Acorn along with two others one of then looked like a male version of Sally but a little older and was wearing a blue dress shirt and pants that looked regal in appearance, while the other person was a woman she had brown fur and white hair with round ears on top of her head as well as a buck teeth. She was wearing a blue dress with yellow linings and wearing white gloves.

Louise looked at two of them as they all took a seat at the large table when Nigel then began to speak.

"Good morning Alicia you as well Sally", he then looks at Louise," and is it possible that I could know your name little one".

Louise immediately stops looking at the two new people and looks at Nigel who was looking kindly at her.

"My name is Louise Vallière Your Highness" Louise told him and then bowed.

He was surprised at how polite she was telling her name even bowing which surprised him even more but then he got over his surprise and continued to speak to Louise.

"Well then good morning to you too Louise but you don't need to be so formal here just call me what you feel most comfortable calling okay".

Louise looked surprised at the king decided to obey what he asked.

"Okay Sir I'll do that", Louise said hesitantly.

Nigel then smiled at Louise and then looked towards the two other people in the room.

"Louise this is my son Elias and right next to Sally is Rosie who has been serving as Sally's and Elias's Nanny for many years now, Elias Rosie this is Louise".

"It is nice too meat you Louise", Said Elias, "Yes I agree I hope you are feeling better than you were last night said Rosy".

As they finished greeting one another the door to the kitchen opened up a cart pushed by what Louise could tell was a servant and behind him came others dressed similarly they then went around the room and placed food by each of us after they had placed the food they then began to exit the room but not before.

"Thank you all for your service you are all always so helpful to us you may join us if you have the time", no but thanks you King Nigel for the offer we still have other tasks to attend too, now please enjoy your meal". They then left the dining room leave a small Louise shocked not only did the king thanked them he also offered them a seat at the table she had never heard of such a thing a noble as far as she knew has never done such a thing.

"Louise, I do hope you will enjoy the meal even though its early we have a desert for the meal set to the side just for today".

Louise was brought out of her shocked state and then looked at the food it looked pretty normal but what really drew her attention was the desert, it was a type of white liquid topped with a type of cream with a cherry on too when her touched the glass container she realized that it was ice cold so to see what it taste like she took a spoon dipped it in and scoped some of the white liquid and placed it in her mouth and the next moment she tasted a multitude of sweet, creamy, cold deliciousness she them found herself devouring the sweet substance till her spoon hit the bottom with a clang when she realized what she did she blushed.

"um thank you it was delicious what was it anyway".

Nigel along with everyone else at the table then laughed.

"You have a good appetite it seems and that just a simple milkshake".

Louise looks at Nigel and her head saying just a simple milkshake." Well can I have another", Alicia then spoke up. " not before you finish, you're the rest of your meal." Louise blushed even more when she looked at the rest of her untouched food, she then proceeded to eat the rest along with everyone else at the table and surprisingly also talk among themselves.

After the meal was finished Nigel had asked Rosie to take Sally and Elias to the courtyard while he and Alicia talked to Louise about something.

"Now then Louise I'm going to ask a few questions some of them related to what might've been the cause of why you were crying yesterday will you be alright with this"?

Louise looks at Alicia who had moved over to sit next to Louise a little while ago Alicia then grabs her hand and holds it softly Louise then turns back to Nigel.

"Yes, I think so Sir".

Nigel smiles then begins to ask the question." Okay first I'd like to know who are the two children in your pendant and how they're related to you".

Louise looks at her pendant and opens it." The purple haired one is my best and only friend she's the princess of Tristain, While the pink haired one is me well, we me before I looked like this". She looked at herself when she said that.

Nigel and looked at Louise in surprise but contained it the best he could and continued. "how did you end up looking the way you do now?".

Louise shook her head. "I Don't know the last thing remember is after I preformed the Summoning ritual then I was transported to this strange place the next thing I know I'm feeling a massive amount of pain and then wakes up in your courtyard in the body I have now".

Nigel puts his hand on his chin then continued. "So, you Don't know, then forgive but what is this summoning ritual you spoke of.?"

"it a magic ritual where a noble who has come of age", Louise looked depressed when she said coming of age but continued speaking.

"Where noble summons a familiar to be their life long companion sir but mine ended up sending me here and looking like this." Louise pointed to herself.

Nigel stroked his chin in wonderment, "if I may ask Louise where are you from, we might be able to get someone transport you home if I know where Tristain is".

"It's in the continent of Halkeginia, but if I may ask something it may help".

"Go ahead Louise what do you want to ask?".

"Well I know that Halkeginia has two moons will that help?".

Nigel looks at Louise with an arched eyebrow.

"Louise have you ever heard of the term zone before.?"

Louise tilted he head in confusion at the term. "no sir I have not why do you ask sir.?"

Nigel looked dejected and slowly takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, "I'm sorry Louise but there is no place that at least not here or anywhere else in this world like that there is and has always been one moon in the sky Louise and I've been to different Kingdom and heard of many other strange places but I've never heard of Halkeginia, your home might be in some hidden zone or maybe even another world for all I know but we unfoundedly can't do anything".

Louise didn't hear Nigel say any else after he said Never heard of Halkeginia After hearing that it like time froze there were an array of emotions running though her at this moment sadness, confusion, and most impotently despair once she came to something in her cracked when she came to a realization ,she wouldn't be able to go home she wouldn't be able to see Henrietta ever again, The Expression on Louise's face could only be described as devastation from her eyes tear started to flow. "but, but if that the case then how I'm I suppose to get home then, you got to know some way right?

Nigel couldn't look Louise in the face and just stared down. "I'm sorry but there really is nothing I can do Knowledge of zone's and the possibility of other worlds is knowledge that I including many researchers do not possess".

Louise looked to Nigel devastated then ripped her hand out of Alicia's hand and ran through the door and into the hallway.

Alicia quickly reacted as fast as she could but not fast enough to stop her. "Louise waits.

"Alicia stop just give her some time she's been told that there is no way to get home she needs time to herself". Alicia then looked towards the door that Louise exited.

"I do hope she will be okay", but something inside her knew that she wouldn't be okay.

* * *

1 Week Later

* * *

Alicia is walking though the hallways of the caste when she stops at the door into Louise's room to see the food that they brought for her still sitting in front of the door.

"It's been a week and I haven't seen her exit the room once she hasn't been eating or drinking anything".

She looks towards the door and then steels herself and opens the door and see Louise curled up in a blanket.

"Louise may I come in?".

Louise just sits there on the bed with lifeless eyes.

Alicia walks into the room and towards the bed and leans down and grabs her hand in her own.

"Louise why don't we leave this room how about you play with Sally and her friends please just don't sit in here like this anymore".

Louise looks and her not muttering a word.

"Please Louise you can't stay holed up like this forever you should be playing with other kids being with other people".

Something in Louise reacted at these words and tears flow out. "friends my only friend throughout my entire life has only been Henrietta and now I cannot see her anymore I don't even have any family here, being with people I'm completely alone even more than I was before I came here at lease back then I had someone but now I have no one!".

The pain in her voice was clear it appeared that even before she came here she was lonely and in great amounts of pain and she only a single source of companionship and now that single source has been taken away and she's in a place she has no knowledge of alone, seeing such a small child in such pain was something she couldn't stand seeing as a mother so she wraps her arms around Louise and holds her tightly.

"It must have been hard being alone for so long and then being pulled away from the only person that cleared that loneliness it must hurt so much that it's unbearable, but if you need people to be your friends we can help you, and if you need a family I'm here and there is sally , Rosie, and Nigel we're here for you and will be your new family and we're help you make friends we're make it so you will never be lonely again".

Louise lifts her head up and looks at Alicia. "How are you going to do that I'm not your daughter we're not even related by blood you can only be family if you have blood binding you?".

Alicia smiles at Louise. " just because we're not related by blood doesn't mean we can't be family all that matters is that we love one another for the bonds of love are just as strong as any bonds of blood".

"Will you have meals with me.?"

"Yes."

"Will you play with me.?"

"Yes"

"Will you help me sleep at night.?"

"Yes"

Louise finally asks the most important question of them all.

"will You abandon me.?" She said in tears.

Alicia answers Firmly." No, we will never abandon you."

Louise cries into Alicia's chest now knowing that there were people who would give her a chance and will give her a proper family.

Alicia starts to stroke Louise's head as they are hugging. "we're here for You and will never disappear.

As Louise is crying Alicia says something surprising.

"you know I wanted another daughter Nigel doesn't know that I was pregnant again not long ago but this child never got to see the light of beginning so I kept it a secret from him." She looks at Louise with a destemmed but soft expression. "so, Louise would you accept this lost child's position as well as their name.?"

Louise just Nods into Alicia chest when upon hearing this telling her yes.

"Then I thank you Louise no Louise Minerva Acorn".

"Thank you, Lady, no thank you Mother".

* * *

Weeks Later

* * *

We see Louise playing tag with Sally and other children one was a blue hedgehog, one a young rabbit with a robotic arm and leg, a fox in a regal outfit and a purple hedgehog, they were all playing while Rosie was standing nearby while on a bench was King Nigel and Queen Alicia watching their daughters playing being happy.

"They sure are excitable aren't they Alicia".

"Yes, they are I do love these peaceful days".

Louise then runs to Alicia and grabs her hand and starts pulling on her.

"come on mom come play us".

Alicia was then pulled up and starts walk with Louise to the other kids and they start playing again of every moment of her life before she had never been so happy, she still felt sad about Henrietta but she hoped that she will find others she can trust and be happy herself.

But nothing in this world lasts forever this is something Louise will soon learn herself.

* * *

All those wondering Louise will return to Halkeginia but that will be like the final Ark in my story also Sally is 7 years old.

Those wondering what Louise looks like check Devientart and type into search young Louise Acorn

OR check my profile for the link

Also be careful some of the pics are spoiler so only check this one


End file.
